


i miss you (when you're not in me)

by yookihyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Idols AU, Lube, M/M, Mentions of choking, Some dom/sub undertones, if you squint there's some edging, soft boyfriends missing each other, thigh fucking, thighs fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookihyuks/pseuds/yookihyuks
Summary: Kihyun finally gets some time alone with his boyfriend after a lot of hectic schedules and he's been missing him too much.





	i miss you (when you're not in me)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing jooki but i hope you guys like it!! ❤️
> 
> for the lovely [yukibera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukibera/profile), love you sm!! ❤️❤️

Kihyun couldn’t remember when was the last time he got some time for himself, some time to finally rest, time to order some take-away to eat with Minhyuk or to lie around in bed just watching Netflix without his manager calling them to leave for their nth interview in a week. During their world tour, their schedules were always hectic, not only because of the concerts, but also due to interviews, recordings for collaborations and award shows they were invited to. Their stops in the United States were always the most packed ones, but yesterday was the last concert in the country and, besides a few things here and there, they finally got some time to rest and relax.

While Minhyuk and Shownu had gone to the swimming pool, Hyungwon was sleeping and Wonho and Changkyun had left to eat outside together, something they used to do frequently these days.

That left him and Jooheon alone together and Kihyun was beaming with excitement – he hadn’t spent some good time alone with his boyfriend for what felt like ages, and it could have been as well a few months. With their schedules, they had to settle for some brief, stolen kisses in the darkness of the corridors, some cuddling in the couch or – if they were feeling feisty and had more than 10 minutes, some quick hand-jobs hidden in the changing rooms. Despite all of that, Kihyun missed having _time_ for Jooheon, missed being able to kiss him slowly, get undressed and make love until they were both spent but blissful, limbs tangled and fingers intertwined as they whispered sweet words that had Kihyun’s ears turning red in a way that not even the sex could.

With that, and knowing that Jooheon would be in his hotel room at that time of the day, probably taking a shower after working out in the gym, he headed towards his boyfriend’s place and knocked at the door a couple of times, swinging on his heels as he awaited.

He wasn’t expecting though, for Jooheon to open the door with only a towel around his waist, with droplets of water still rolling down his neck and torso from his damp hair.

He gaped.

“Oh.” Jooheon smiled sweetly at him, his dimples showing right away, making Kihyun’s knees go weak and tremble like jelly. “What a pleasant visit.”

“Everyone left.” Or is sleeping, in Hyungwon’s case, but anyways. “And I miss you.”

Jooheon chuckled at his boyfriend’s words, leaving space for him to walk inside the room and closing the door after him.

“I miss you too.” Jooheon confessed. “We haven’t spent time together in months.”

“Outrageous.” Kihyun slumped on the bed, a loud thud filling the room as his back hit the mattress, his limbs bouncing. “We should really fix that.”

“We should.” Jooheon sat down next to him on the bed, caressing Kihyun’s thighs over the fabric of his loose pants in circles. When he could wear his own clothes, Kihyun ditched jeans in the blink of an eye. “Do we have any schedule for today?”

He shook his head.

“There’s nothing today.” He squirmed as goosebumps ran through his skin when Jooheon’s touch moved a little closer to his inner thigh. “Entirely free for the both of us.”

“Sounds like a dream.” Jooheon joked, squeezing the skin between his fingers to startle Kihyun, who complained and sat up next to him as he pouted. “You’re cute.”

“Can’t compete against you, though.” Kihyun poked his right dimple, leaning closer towards his body.

He couldn’t help but stare at the god-like body he had in front of him; he knew Jooheon had been hitting up the gym quite a lot lately, finding some let-out routine to relieve stress from their frantic lives, but since then Kihyun didn’t really have a chance to take a _proper_ look. Now that he was sitting in front of him, still wet and with only a stupid towel covering him, he felt like getting on his knees and worshipping him until the end of the days.

Not that Kihyun didn’t like Jooheon’s body the way it was before – he liked him for who he was, but he couldn’t deny that visiting the gym had boosted Jooheon’s confidence lately, and that was extremely appealing. His boyfriend loving his own body made Kihyun horny.

“Ki.” Jooheon snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Earth to Ki?”

“Mmm?” Kihyun was dragged back into the conscious world.

“Were you listening to me?” His boyfriend pouted, sulking. He really hated when people didn’t pay attention to him whenever he was talking.

Kihyun gave him an apologetic look.

“Sorry, Joo.” He drew closer. “Forgive me, please?”

“Not sure.” Jooheon faked to be sulking some more so that Kihyun moved even closer, which worked just fine.

“Please.” Kihyun asked again, but this time he was straddling his lap, his ass neatly placed over his groin and hands cupping his cheeks, peppering them with kisses.

“Mmm.” Jooheon hummed, pleasured when Kihyun left his cheeks to pay attention to his neck, nibbling softly on the skin and feeling the pulse right under his tongue.

His boyfriend threw his head back to give him more access and Kihyun, slowly, started rolling his hips at the same pace he kissed the smooth skin.

He could feel the hardening bulge right under the thin fabric of his pants and that only encouraged him to keep up with his mischievous manoeuvres, until Jooheon held him tight by the waist and held his face to be at the same eye-level.

“You’re evil.” He deadpanned, his pupils dilated and lips parted as he was getting worked up by the things Kihyun was doing to him.

“Just trying to make it up for you.” He replied, smirking. He loved the way his boyfriend reacted under his touch, the way his whole body flushed and he got hard in the span of a few minutes, panting and begging for Kihyun to touch him _more_.

The kiss that followed was slow, so slow that anyone could say it was boring, but for Kihyun – who hadn’t properly kissed his boyfriend in so long – was just perfect; he could reach for every corner in his mouth, nibble on his lower lip, suck on the tip of his tongue, deepen the kiss as he pressed their bodies closer. They had time to explore each other, to kiss until they were out of breath and had to stop for a few seconds to get it back, to taste and feel like they had never done it before.

Softly, Kihyun pulled Jooheon’s hair, breaking the kiss and exposing his neck entirely to his mercy, to which he ran his tongue over it, from the chin to the sternum, making his boyfriend squirm and moan, coming out as choked because of the position. He pressed his right hand lightly over it, his middle finger and thumb right over his pulse, and he stayed there for a few seconds before he dragged lower, until his hand cupped one of Jooheon’s pecs, squeezing the flesh between.

“Fuck.” Jooheon closed his eyes, trembling when Kihyun pinched his nipple, the hard bud squished between his fingers as he played with them.

Spreading Jooheon’s legs further, but still not getting rid of the towel, Kihyun got on his knees, his mouth glued to the other nipple that had been left unattended, so that he could suck and lap at it like it deserved.

“Ki.” Jooheon whimpered, unconsciously spreading his legs even further so that Kihyun could get closer to him. Because of the towel, there was a hindrance between his already hard dick and his body, unable to find some friction that could relieve the overwhelming sensation.

“Yes?” He asked, dragging his tongue down to the outline of his abs, the hard muscles twitching when his warm tongue kissed them, making him quiver as to how close he was getting to his groin.

“It feels – _ah_ – it feels good.” Jooheon’s words were cut off by a moan when Kihyun rolled up the towel up to his thighs, biting on the sensitive inner part of them.

“You have the prettiest thighs I’ve ever seen.” Kihyun murmured, hands and lips all over them. “I wanna be buried between them.”

That had Jooheon chuckling.

“You can do that, if you want.”

“What do you think about,” Kihyun fully cupped Jooheon’s clothed member, giving it a few strokes over the towel. “I prep myself in front of you so that you can fuck me after?”

Jooheon cursed, out loud. Whenever he cursed, Kihyun was reminded of the times he was on stage and spat fire with his rap, so aggressive and so sexy that it was a struggle not to get hard in the middle of a concert.

“You are shameless.” Jooheon retorted, without any actual meaning behind his words since he was already undressing Kihyun, tossing his clothes to the other side of the hotel room. When Kihyun lay on his back, fully naked and with his legs spread, Jooheon got finally rid of the goddamned towel as well, his thick, hard dick pressed against his stomach.

At the sight, Kihyun knew there was no way they were finishing this round without him sucking that dick.

Jooheon fumbled inside his suitcase, his ass in Kihyun’s sight, plump and round and asking to be spanked, so he got up from the bed and did just that. His boyfriend gasped, surprised at the sudden blow. The skin of his asscheeks turned red within a few seconds and Kihyun squished the flesh between his palms, distracting Jooheon from his actual task of finding the bottle of lube.

When he did, his fingers trembling and his breathing irregular, Kihyun took hold of it with a chaste peck on the lips, heading back to the bed to live up to his words.

“You’re a show-off.” Jooheon slurred the words, so turned on by what was about to happen in front of him that it sounded like a growl.

“Anything for my baby.” Kihyun winked at him, opening the lube with one hand as he poured a decent amount over the other, spreading his legs wide in front of Jooheon’s face to make sure he had a good sight of his own fingers entering his hole, stretching himself for his dick. There were squelching sounds that filled up the room in a matter of seconds when Kihyun fingered himself with three fingers, the lube oozing in and out with every thrust, accompanied to the sound of his own moans, including his boyfriend’s name.

“Fuck, Ki.” Jooheon was slowly stroking himself, his dick painfully red between his palm but it wasn’t enough friction for him to cum – he needed to wait, but it was almost maddening.

“Joo.” Kihyun threw his head back, biting down his lip when he brushed his prostate, his dick leaking over his stomach and sheets. He would soon come if he didn’t stop. “I need you so bad.”

Jooheon obeyed right away, not without giving what Kihyun _wanted_ first. He knew his boyfriend too well.

“Come here.” He said, hand still stroking his member as he was sitting on his knees while Kihyun crawled his way to him. His own hands were slick with lube and he replaced them over his dick, using the precum as well to make him wet for him. “No one looks prettier than you with a cock inside his mouth.”

“Don’t know about others.” Kihyun smiled at him from below. “But I sure know I am the prettiest with _yours_ inside my mouth.”

Jooheon grunted, a low guttural sound that came straight out from the deepest part of his throat, and Kihyun wasted no time in kissing the tip, tasting the salty liquid before he wrapped his lips around, engulfing him as much as his own throat allowed him to.

It’s not that he couldn’t go further – he could, and he was very much keen in doing so, but he needed some time to adjust his gag reflex and to the heavy weight that now laid on his tongue, warm and throbbing and just so good.

Kihyun bobbed his head up and down as he hummed, sending vibrations all over Jooheon’s body and using his skilled tongue to lick past the slit everytime the dick entered his mouth.

When he was sure his jaw could go slack without choking him in a very unpleasant way, he let go of Jooheon’s waist and looked up to him, a signal that he could fuck his mouth.

Just as he wished, Jooheon grabbed a handful of his hair and started bucking his hips, his dick hitting the back of Kihyun’s throat each time, the pressure tightening around the head and making his body tremble. He was too aroused beforehand to stand Kihyun deep-throating him without coming inside his mouth.

He thrusted in a couple of times more, hard and fast, before he pulled out and kissed Kihyun instead, tasting himself on his tongue.

“I can’t take it any longer.” He confessed into the kiss. Kihyun nodded.

“Me too.”

Stroking the skin of Kihyun’s thighs, Jooheon poured some more lube over his entrance and his member before he aligned against the rim of muscles, slowly pushing in. The head was always the hardest part to enter, but because Kihyun had stretched himself previously, it went in rather quickly, the rest following in easy.

“God.” Kihyun closed his eyes, his legs muscles twitching as he took deep breaths, trying to adjust to the new sensation. Jooheon was thick and it always felt like he would break him, but for that same reason it always ended up feeling too good.

“Does it feel okay?” Jooheon asked, caressing his boyfriend’s body and peppering him in tender kisses, making sure he wasn’t in pain.

“Yes.” Kihyun’s reply was too fast, making him feel embarrassed right away from his own eagerness. “Move.”

Once reassured, Jooheon didn’t hold back.

Knowing both he and Kihyun were on the edge already, he tightly grabbed his hips and started ramming into him, the sound of skin against skin filling the room as he went balls-deep into him with each thrust of his hips, hitting his prostate and making him clench around his dick, so tight and good that Jooheon saw white behind his eyelids when he reached his climax, his orgasm running through his body so fast that it took him by surprise, unable to stop as he filled Kihyun up.

His movements became more erratic after that, his dick going flaccid inside Kihyun and slipping out before he had yet to come.

He got on his knees, predisposed to suck his boyfriend off until he came too, but Kihyun stopped him.

“I wanna do something else.” He stated, shy at his own needy thoughts, but he was dying to.

Jooheon raised an eyebrow, surprised. Usually, if something like that happened, Kihyun wanted to be sucked until his cum was dripping down Jooheon’s mouth.

“Get on your back.” He ordered, and Jooheon did just so. “And legs up.”

Kihyun got back the long-forgotten bottle of lube that was still on the bed, slicking up his dick this time instead of his hole, and placed between Jooheon’s raised legs, letting them rest on his left shoulder as he moved closer and shoved his dick between his pressed thighs.

Jooheon chuckled at his boyfriend’s mind, but he couldn’t deny that seeing his boyfriend fucking himself between his thighs was a hot sight.

Kihyun, who was worked up beyond his own limits after his fingering and Jooheon’s fucking, only needed to thrust into his thighs a few times before he felt the orgasm building up in the lower part of his stomach, making him tremble and buck his hips faster, the lube and pre-cum dripping down Jooheon’s thighs before he came, the thick liquid falling on his boyfriend’s stomach and even reaching his chin.

After being so close a few times but only being able to come now and between his boyfriend’s thighs, Kihyun blacked out for a few seconds through his climax and fell limp on top of his body, spent and still shaking.

Jooheon cleaned their bodies with the sheets before he went back to Kihyun’s arms, legs raised over his waist and head on his chest, feeling his heartbeats slowing and synchronising with his own.

“You meant it when you said you missed me.” Jooheon joked, knowing his words would make Kihyun fluster.

“I do.” Kihyun replied, kissing the crook of his neck. “But no matter how mind-blowing the sex was, if the price to pay is being apart from you for months, I refuse.”

Jooheon hugged him closer.

“There’s no need to choose between being together and sex.” He replied, kissing Kihyun’s forehead. “We can just do both.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
